In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate communication and processing of information, documents, data, etc. Indeed, it is now rare to find a workflow in an enterprise that does not employ IT tools. The number of IT assets [such as software, computers, printers, scanners, multi-function devices (MFDs), other network-connected or standalone devices] is generally increasing and, as a result, managing IT assets to meet enterprise needs is becoming a daunting task.
One approach for a vendor to make an educated and intriguing sales pitch to a customer or prospective customer is to present a proposal along with an analysis of the current IT expenditures of the customer or prospective customer. For example, a customer may wish to know, and a current state analysis may be prepared to show, total cost of ownership, or expected expenditures (such as for consumables) for devices [e.g., printers, scanners, facsimile devices, multi-function peripherals (MFP), etc.] for each period of one or more months, a year, 3 years, etc., output volumes, etc. Accordingly, the vendor typically attempts to determine the current IT assets of the customer or prospective customer and then collate information such as, but not limited to, acquisition type (i.e. lease/purchase), acquisition cost, depreciation of product, service cost, and in the case of printing products/services, consumables (e.g., paper, ink, toner, etc.) usage or cost, output, etc. Further, the vendor may analyze the needs of the customer or prospective customer in order to be able to offer a package of products and/or services that is attractive to the customer or prospective customer.
However, there exists a need for an improved approach for generating and presenting a proposed state for consideration.